neither here nor there
by Amethyst hazel
Summary: what would Ichigo do when he wakes up to a completely different world? one with no hollows,soulreapers but with stuck up nobles and rich, extravagant life? a life where he could meet her once again and can fall in love with her with no complex situations? would he take up the chance , or would he wanted to go back to his old life?


Yaay!A new story , before you people curse me for not completing other stories and starting a new one, read this one out and let me know your opinion on this one ! Reviews please!

"It has been a year. when will he come out of coma?" He enquired the head doctor, who happened to be his friend as well.

"You of all people should know the answer to that, Isshin." Ryuken replied to his old friend.

"I know" Isshin sighed, looking at his only son, being hooked up to numerous monitors . they are the only indication of his life, the occasional beep of the heart monitor.

His son looked pale. his once vibrant orange locks were lackluster . He lied there motionless.

being not able to take in the sight anymore, he turned away from the ICU and walked a few steps.

elsewhere ... in other universe…

one with souls, hollows and death gods.

Ichigo sat mutely on his bed. He had sent back Orihime without even a kiss after their date. she thought he was tired with all of the college work and haven't complained much.

looking aside, He found the wedding invitation. slowly, he extended his hand towards it.

He could smell the faint cherry blossom scent on it . he looked at the date. It was tomorrow.

He would't attend it.

he just couldn't

But

this is the only way.

the threat that yhwach left behind was fresh in his mind. He woudn't risk her life for the sake of his petty emotions.

except that …

they are not petty.

He knows deep down that they are meant to be .he can hear his soul weeping for her... yearning for her. If there is any other way to be with her without her life on line, then he would take it without a second thought.

mom… take this pain .all I ever wanted was to be with her… please...

exhaling a pained sigh, he closed his eyes, willing himself into dreamless slumber.

Rukia looked into the reflection. this is her wedding day. she is going to marry the person she had loved for the longest time.

she should be happy about it.

but all she could look at was a lifeless person dolled up to be a bride.

will he come to the wedding?

A lone tear slid across her pale cheek.

"Rukia"

she could see rangiku, eyeing her with pity.

"We can stop this if you don't want it. don't make a mistake that you would regret later"

"No Rangiku.I am ready. this is the only way" determination shone in her eyes. she would overcome this like she did with every other thing.

she was ready to face the truth that is her life…

her fucked up life….

Rangiku helped her friend with her wedding kimono.

It's time

Renji looked at the most beautiful girl that was walking towards him, escorted by the noble Lord Kuchiki

she shall be his... his forever.

the bride reached altar, her brother kissing her cheek as he handed over her…

her eyes searched for a pair of amber and a shock of orange through crowd.

no such luck.

come to think of it, none of her friends from living world did come.

a hot sliver of panic shot through her spine as she imagined the worst.

had yhwach made his appearance?

did anything happen to Ichigo?

the vows fell deaf to her . she could feel her hand taken to be tied to Renji

only to be stopped.

Rukia blinked out of her daze. lifting her vail, she could see clearly who dared to stop her wedding.

"Yoruichi?"

said woman turned to her, her face etched with worry.

" Ichigo went into Coma"

that one sentence made her blood run cold. her body entered into a state of numbness.

"Even Inoue couldn't heal him."

wretching her hand from Renji, Rukia made a mad dash towards Kuchiki private one dared to stop her.

I am coming for you, Ichigo

xx

Ichigo could here the machines beeping around him. He opened his eyes groggily.

geez! what a great way to wake up! he thought sarcastically.

why was he in a hospital to begin with? and moreover, why was he feeling like he ran over a 100miles?

the smell of antiseptic made his head spin.

he tried to sit up, only to be stopped gently.

"Oyaji?"

xx

Isshin frowned at his son's words. Oyaji ?where did that come from?

he had always called him Dad or Otou-sama.

nevertheless. he came back. that is enough for him.

xx

Ichigo looked at his father strangely.

why was he acting up all wierd?.and what's with that suit? it really looked expensive.

did his father turned out to be a millionaire overnight?If so he wouldn't be surprised . his father had always had a way of surprising them.

"Oyaji ? What's with the dumb suit? and why am I in hospital? Where are Karin and Yuzu? and Chad, Orihime, Uryu?"

Isshin looked at his son. Did he lose his memory? karin and yuzu were sent out of state for their studies. Ichigo himself dropped them off before… the accident happened.

may be he was still in shock?

"Ichigo? don't you remember? you dropped Karin and Yuzu at philips. when you are coming back home, you met with an accident. we immediately brought you to one of our main hospitals in newyork"

Ichigo couldn't understand a single thing

New york? One of their hospitals? Oh if he wasn't strapped this machines, he would've pounded his oyaji's skull .

had his father finally gone insane? the nerve of that old go-

"Oh Ichigo! "

that voice...

Ichigo swiftly turned his face towards the door

Near the door stood Masaki, her eyes filled with tears.

xxx

so how's that?this came up really random to me when I am rewriting my other story as I promised. but I am totally in love with this story line. the rating is T for now , the rating may be M in future, I can't promise you anything.

let me know your thoughts about this one.

and sorry for the not so good grammer.

love

Amethyst hazel


End file.
